Step by Step
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Casey is the new kid in Chicago, he is a musician. Along the way to school he encounters CeCe and Rocky on the train station. Will these girls make a difference for Casey? Forum is now open.
1. Start it Up

Step by Step

Chapter 1

Casey dropped his guitar case just a couple feet away from his shoes. He was new to Chicago and he was going to take the train to his apartment. But something got his attention,

"Good Morning… Ladies and Gentlemen we're here for your commuting entertainment, if you like us give us a dollar if you don't like us… who am I kidding your gonna love us" Two girls walked into the station, one with a jukebox and the other with a hat.

Then they started dancing, Casey looked in amazement as the girls busted awesome moves. He was going to give them a dollar or two but the crowd didn't give him a chance. So he just watched, after a while he went to the end. Waited for the hat and put a twenty-dollar bill in. He clapped along with the audience and then returned to his seat.

The girls checked that hat and looked happy, "Who generously gave us the twenty dollar bill?" Asked the brunette. Casey smiled and stood up, "That would be me" he walked over to the girls. They both smiled, "Thank you so much!" Casey smiled back "No problem, you girls are great at dancing"

They both blushed, but then Casey's watch alarm went off signaling that he might be late. "Oh I gotta go… I'm going to be late for school" he walked over and swung his guitar strap around his right shoulder.

He arrived at the school and it looked normal as any other school he went to.

He walked over to his locker and opened it. It was completely empty, not for long Casey filled it with his textbooks, notebooks and pics.

When he closed his locker he started walking to his first class when overheard something, a guy was talking about a show called Shake it up Chicago. He searched his thoughts and remembered that it was a tv show, why not tryout?

Moments Later...

Casey arrived early, there were only a couple of dancers practicing. Wait a minute someone was tapping his shoulder, he turned around to find two blonde kids. "I'm Tinka, and I'm Gunther" Wow was all Casey could think to describe these two. "And let me guess your the Foreign Junkies?" The expression they gave was partially angry and humorous, "Hahaha you silly Americans" So they're not Americans?

The guy started to pull on my Guitar strap, "What is this?" he asked, "Ugh a Guitar?" Casey made it sound so obvious. They began to laugh "This is a Dancing Show not a Guitair show" Casey was now furious, they had no right to insult him, he didn't know. He just left without a word, leaving with his pride.

Later...

Casey spotted a brunette crying on a bench, he walked over in an attempt to help her. "What's wrong?" she turned to look at him, "Nothing Important" then she turned away. Casey sat next to her, "At least let me help" he insisted. She turned to face him again, Casey hesitated at first but he couldn't help see her cry. So he wiped her tears away with his thumb, she slowly made a smile at his gesture. "So what's really up?" He wanted to end her misery so bad he would do anything. "I blew it, my only chance to be on Shake it up Chicago"

"It's okay, we'll find a way" he assured her, his words soothed her a little, "How?" her voice still cracking from all the crying she did earlier. He looked straight at her, "Just trust me, can you do that?" it took her a while but she nodded. He helped her stand up, then Casey walked over to his guitar and brought it over "Whenever I feel blue, just singing a song or dancing can help" he strummed a tune. Sooner or Later she caught on and started dancing. While she was dancing she was giggling and laughing having a great time.

Minutes Later...

They both sat next to each other on the bench, what made Casey fringe a little was when the girl rested her head on Casey's left shoulder. "Thanks for that" He just smiled, "Your Welcome, I'll be around if you need me" both of them felt at ease at that moment. "Um.. CeCe who's this?" They both jumped, then turned around to find Rocky. She looked shocked, CeCe searched her thoughts but found nothing.

She looked back at Casey, "Didn't Catch your name?" He smiled "The name's Casey, nice to meet you..." He looked at CeCe with a curious look, "CeCe" He smiled. "Cool name" She blushed a little, "Nice to meet you two Casey but I need CeCe now!" Rocky took CeCe away leaving a confused Casey.


	2. Breakfast it Up

Chapter 2

Casey's POV

I just moved into my new apartment in Chicago, it was okay but it was lonely. It was the only apartment available in a low budget. I'm saving up for an apartment that costs $300 an hour, I know expensive but its worth it, it has a high view of the city. But for now this apartment will do.

It had everything a guy living by himself would need, a bedroom, kitchen, and a "FLYNN COME BACK HERE!" pair of unwelcoming neighbors. So I walked over next door to see if I can help. I knocked on the door, but no answer only a lot of screaming. So I decided to call out, "Hey need help?" then I heard stumbling and less screaming. The door opened to CeCe her right hand on the doorframe, the other pushing a strand of her hair away from her face than to her hip "Hey".

Everybody, Everybody get out on the floor, it can get a little crazy if you kick it some more. Make a scene make a scene that no one can ignore. Don't knock it till you rock we can't take it no more.

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off Shake It Up,

Shake It Up!

DJ set it off,

Take it up a notch!

Altogether now Shake It Up,

Shake it up!

Shake it up

She looked tired, she was puffing "I WANT MY BREAKFAST!" I looked over to find what looks to be her brother running about. "Sorry for the mess" I smiled, "It's okay, May I?" She shuddered "May you what?" I chuckled and went through the door catching her little brother, lifting him up, the settling him down on a chair. "Now, Now in order for your pretty sister to get some rest before her show, I'm gonna cook you breakfast" Hey I can cook, when your living with yourself you don't want to get takeout all the time.

I went to work, cracked some eggs, and added salt, a little milk to make it creamy, and then mashed them altogether. Sooner or Later I made my Omelet for her little brother.

"Cool!" He seemed to like it because he was chewing it down. "I didn't know you could cook" I looked over at CeCe, "Well surprised you didn't I?"

After breakfast we cleaned the apartment, then CeCe left for the show, which was my cue to go back to my apartment.


	3. Meet it Up

Chapter 3

Before I came home to my apartment, I spotted an interesting poster. It said that there was going to be a dance tonight Everybody from school would be going with dates. Will she yes? What do you think?

"YES!" ugh, I think that's a yes.

Everybody, Everybody get out on the floor, it can get a little crazy if you kick it some more. Make a scene make a scene that no one can ignore. Don't knock it till you rock we can't take it no more.

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off Shake It Up,

Shake It Up!

DJ set it off,

Take it up a notch!

Altogether now Shake It Up,

Shake it up!

Shake it up

So here goes nothing, knock knock. "Be there in a minute" "Um CeCe it's me Casey" Hey it's better she knows who knock on her door "In that case be there in a sec" Much better.

The door opened, "Hey" I motioned to go in, she let me pass her. "Hey, I was just wondering…" Then I heard footsteps coming, "CeCe who's this young fellow?" She seemed to be her mom, "Mom this is Casey, he's a friend of mine" I was right! Anyways, I wanted to get on her mom's good side, because she looks like a cop. So I walked over and offer a handshake "Nice to meet you Maim" She didn't smile at all or anything all she did was "You seem like a nice guy but I got my eye on you" What was this all about?

"MOM!" CeCe wined from my right, she then pushed her mom out of the door. "Now what were you saying?" I smirked at the whole commotion, "Anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with to the dance tonight?" Her expression was a mix of excitement and questioning. "You mean like a Date, a Date Date" Ugh now I was getting nervous. "Well only if you want it to be" she then squealed, "Give me time to change k?" Is that a yes? "Sure" she then ran to her room giggling yeah that's a yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To tell you the truth I'm nervous. I was partially expecting a no, * Sigh * let's do it. So I started knocking on the door, what surprised me was it was quiet, too quiet. The door opened but it wasn't CeCe, it was Flynn in a suit? "Good evening." Okay…

Everybody, Everybody get out on the floor, it can get a little crazy if you kick it some more. Make a scene make a scene that no one can ignore. Don't knock it till you rock we can't take it no more.

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off Shake It Up,

Shake It Up!

DJ set it off,

Take it up a notch!

Altogether now Shake It Up,

Shake it up!

Shake it up

"Right this way sir." Okay this is freaking me out! Why is he in a suit? "Sit down my lovely sister will be out soon." Lovely? Yeah she is but coming from Flynn? I've known this kid for a couple weeks and even I know he wouldn't say that.

Anyways… I patiently waited for a couple of minutes. I was looking at some family photos; I smiled at each of them. "Presenting my Sister." This was my cue I turned around slowly. My eyes widened, "Wow" was all I could say at the moment. She just looked breathtaking she then smiled at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Her eyes had this twinkle in her eyes. Everything seemed to disappear, "Weren't you guys leaving?" almost everything. I chuckled a little, Flynn buddy wait up. Oh almost forgot something, "I got you a little something." I took out the teddy bear that I had bought earlier. She beamed, "Thanks." Checking my watch seeing it was time to go I held out my hand and she gladly accepted it. When we were almost out Flynn cleared his throat, "Wait up Flynn" I quickly jogged up to my apartment and grabbed a piece of bacon, returned to the other apartment and gave it to Flynn "Enjoy!"

Everybody, Everybody get out on the floor, it can get a little crazy if you kick it some more. Make a scene make a scene that no one can ignore. Don't knock it till you rock we can't take it no more.

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off Shake It Up,

Shake It Up!

DJ set it off,

Take it up a notch!

Altogether now Shake It Up,

Shake it up!

Shake it up

We took the Car I had bought earlier, seeing as taking the train was not the thing that you would do on a first date. I mean to a dance, you know what I mean. I had a few suprises in store for CeCe, shh! not yet. I got her a teddy bear from the toy store. Girls like the kind of thing right? Anyways here goes nothing, I took out the teddy bear with my other hand from the back. She gasped when she saw it, "For me?" I smiled she likes it. "Yeah, Well when I was passing by the stores it reminded me about you." She blushed, what should we call it? "How about we call him Elvis?" Hey it was the first thing I thought off. She looked at me curiously, "Elvis?" come on Casey think, think! I got it! "Because I like to play my guitar, and you like dance Elvis does both right?" She smiles. "Okay Elvis it is".

Minutes Later...

We finally arrive, I quickly got out to go to the other end and opened the door for CeCe. She got out with her smile growing wider, we both entered to the crazy dance. I mean real crazy, everyone was either dancing or chatting. There were spotlights of different colors flashing everywhere, music thumping. We were soon greeted by Rocky, and a two other boys. "Hey Chicka!" Who is this dude? "Hey CeCe." Okay really?

A/N I'm gonna update this story daily or anytime that I can. Anyways there's the origin of Elvis, if you like it or have any ideas tell me in a review. I'm gonna continue this chapter hopefully tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

C Spot

"Hey guys Casey here, and welcome to C Spot!" The crowd started to cheer, and applaud.

"For new viewers this the show were I answer all your questions (From the reviews or pms)"

"Today we're proud to bring out Candy-Wolfie or Taylor!" Everyone claps as Taylor walks in.

Casey and Taylor shake hands and then sits down, "Wow you're our first guess ever!" Out came another round of applause, "Thank you so much!"

"So, to start things off let me answer your questions." Taylor took out a card and began reading it.

"Ok, where did you live before you moved to Chicago?" Casey searches his thoughts.

"I used to live in London, England" Wolf whistles comes out,

"So what's your family like?" The crowd gets interested.

"My mom is British, my dad is American. I have a little sis, she's seven years old and her name is Claire. Oh and no pets cuz I want to spend more time with my little sis than a dog." The girls' awes

"Do you dance?"

"A little I'm not good" Casey feels a little embarrassed

"How long have you've been dancing?"

"Ever since my little sis wanted to, she wanted a partner to practice with"

"How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"Well I think I started when my dad gave me his, it was a favorite pass time for him"

"Taylor everyone!" The crowd applauds.

Chapter 6

"Hey I'm TY Blue it rhymes with I'm Cool" Okay? "Nice to meet you" Hey I wanted to be nice. Then the other guy comes walking to me, "Deuce chicko" Oh cool a nickname I think, "Nice to meet you I think?" It was weird believe me.

After a couple of minutes…

"Wanna dance?" I held out my hand to CeCe, she blushed and smiled. She took my hand and I pulled her up, we walked to the dance floor. We started dancing to a slow song, luckily it wasn't a fast one cuz I would have sucked. Big time, I only do well when I get really confident. Her hand intertwined with mine. We pulled away looking at each other.

A/N I'm going to update later I have to do other things, So just so you know guys i'm picking the next c spot guest for the next chapter, by whoever reviewed for the 13th time in this story. Sorry guys I have writer's block can you help?

Oh and if your in the show and your reading this, I am open for auditions contact me here. In other words, i will end this day with a poem for the new episode of Shake it Up!

Shake it Up

We got to make it Up

So i can stay at the show

All I need is a B

I can't say no

I just have to let it be

Colledge kid or little kid

It doesn't matter

But sometimes it did

Till Flynn came around, like a big mess or clutter

He messed him up

So much I can hurt him

It's easy cuz he's not a pup

That's not what you seem

That's all I have to say

All I got to do is

Add it Up!


End file.
